The Love Light
by JL Wrighton
Summary: Finding the way is never easy. Finding the way through a super school is nigh unto impossible.
1. Chapter 1

It was pep rally day at Sky High and the students alternately cheered and groaned over the possibility of getting to quit school and having to sit through the actual rally.

After all, you couldn't just walk off Sky High like most campuses. Through the pushing and crowded hall, Layla forced her locker door open, stashing her things away in it before they went to the gym.

"Hey, Layla!" Zach fist-bumped her as she slammed her locker shut. "Hey Zach." She responded tiredly. "Are you okay?" His eyes peered out from underneath bleached shaggy hair and looked very concerned for his friend. She smiled a little. "I was up late last night. Homework."

She leaned against the wall as a surge of people headed toward the gym. Magenta came trailing in behind them, snapping her bubble gum loudly. "So… who's ready for a pep rally?" She asked in a bored tone, briefly hugging Layla.

"Not really, but I can't get out of it now." Layla looked down at her shoes apprehensively. A lot had changed in the past 2 years. Layla and Will had broken up and gotten back together multiple times, until Layla decided to call it quits.

Even though she had been the one to break it off, she was still a little tender over seeing him so much and knew that he would be the main star of the rally today. After all he was a hero, and the time that he'd spent in Hero Support had become the smallest spot on his otherwise stunning career.

A lot of talking had gone around about improving Hero Support's treatment, but nothing had come of it. Since they'd saved the school in their freshman year, the curriculum had only slightly changed for them, to include a week of "If your Hero gets knocked unconscious, how to react"

"We should probably get going." A deep voice said behind them. Warren stood there, his customary scowl firmly in place. Having been adopted by the freshman their first year, he continued to hang out with them through the next three years until this, his senior year of high school.

Talking briefly, they made their way through the bowels of the school towards the gym. Magenta and Zach still went out, and Layla was grateful for both their friendships.

Just after the break-up, Zach, Magenta and Warren had been the most solid people at school. Warren may've been stoic, moody and even surly sometimes, but he was there any time she needed to talk to him at the Paper Lantern.

He understood in some way how it felt to break-up. After all, his own girlfriend, Anita had dumped him after the glitter of dating the bad boy on campus had worn off.

If anyone had been outside of the school and happened to look up, they would have seen a misshapen dark form, outlined by the sun, several hundred feet in the air.

If they had particularly good vision, they would have seen that it was two girls. One was standing in the mid-air, right arm slung around the other's middle. The second girl seemed to be asleep, and the way that her feet rested on top of the others boots suggested that perhaps she needed assistance to stay aloft as she did.

Javelin stood in the air, supporting her one friend, and looking at the school below her. Amy was barely hanging on, having slept only a few hours in the past 3 days. She was shot and it wasn't healing well. Her ankle was broken, and neither of them had eaten much in the past week.

At first glance it appeared that Javelin was fine, until you noticed the slight limp of her right leg, and the dark bags under her eyes. Both were covered in dirt and widespread covering of black greasy material. The dirt was from sleeping on the ground and the black was from flying through several plane's back streams to get here.

Javelin dropped down to the level of the school, landing on the green lawn. The school was rotating and Javelin jerked the side while her feet were still unsteady. Amy's eyes shot open when she stumbled and she groaned in pain before passing out again. Javelin stopped to cradle her in her arms and then began walking toward the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Finding the nurse's office was easy. Several signs pointed her in the general direction and everything was unlocked. There was however, no nurse there. Javelin laid her out on the exam table in the back, before racing out the door, plunging into the school. Her dirty clothes contrasted sharply with metal glass interior of the school as she opened and slammed doors, searching for anyone.

Having searched the first few classrooms and finding them empty, she noticed how bizarrely quiet it was. The rooms she passed were dark and there was no one on pass to go anywhere. After several minutes of fruitless searching, she heard a faint bass coming from somewhere deeper in school. There didn't seem to be anyone else there, so she went towards the sound. She came to a door labeled 'Gym' and slipped inside.

* * *

It looked like the entire school had packed themselves into the gym and it was probably true. Cheerleaders were flipping and zooming around the ceiling, while supers did demonstrations on the floor.

Teachers were intermixed into the crowd and she couldn't see anyone resembling a doctor. She stepped forward and was swept into a crowd of students making their way toward the bleachers. "Excuse me?" she tried to ask, but was ignored by the cheering, noisy crowd.

She found herself getting pushed from several directions and was suddenly standing on the cheer mats in the center of the gym. The crowd began to notice the dirt covered stranger in their midst and hushed, all eyes centered on her. "Another hobo?" A cheerleader asked.

"Ron, another one snuck aboard the bus!" Someone jeered from the crowd.

"I'm not an intruder, and what bus could get up here?" She snapped.

"I'm looking for a nurse, or a doctor. Are there any here?" Behind her a guy chuckled, "I'm the Doctor of Love. What can I do for you?"

Growing impatient, she snapped around, catching the boy by his shirt collar and holding him up to her savage face. "I said a _doctor_, and I want the _doctor_ or the _nurse_ of this campus, now!" Her last words were a bark of command and she dropped him, spinning back around as a hand touched her elbow.

"I'm Nurse Spex. If you will please put a lid on the temper, we can discuss our business in my office."

"My business, ma'am, is already in your office." With these final and curt words, she strode away, just behind Nurse Spex. After a moment, the rally continued, but buzzed the remainder of the time about the mysterious girl who shown up, covered in who knows what and had then collared Will Stronghold.

* * *

People were still talking about it by lunch and students were passing by the nurses office in a steady stream, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside. But the door remained shut and the glass was fogged over, leaving it to everyone's imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

_People were still talking about it by lunch and students were passing by the nurses office in a steady stream, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside. But the door remained shut and the glass was fogged over, leaving it to everyone's imagination. _

Chapter 3

Inside the nurse's office was a different story. There, Ms. Spex was mending a broken leg and a sprained wrist in the unconscious girl. "What's her name?" She asked.

"Amy. Is she going to be alright?"

"There's some dehydration and malnutrition, but all she needs is a few good meals and she'll be alright."

"And her leg, will it heal?"

"Yes, but it needs a few weeks. These things don't happen overnight."

"I know. But she's an acrobat." She paused and looked at Ms. Spex as though debating telling her. "She needs her whole body to function to be an acrobat."

"Where did you come from?" Ms. Spex asked, wrapping gauze around Amy's leg.

"From somewhere else. Never really stopped anywhere. Our families were in the circus. At least, mine was. Amy's an orphan."

"How did you know where to find the school?" From Ms. Spex's guarded tone, Javelin could tell that this was what she wanted to know the most. Had someone told her, or did she come across it by accident?

"My mother told me where it ought to be. I had to find it from there, but that wasn't hard."

"And your mother…?"

"Was a super. Graduated here." Javelin stood and walked over to Amy's side, and began pulling off Amy's top layer of clothes. Nurse Spex moved to stop her, but underneath was a skin tight acrobat uniform of bright pink and green. It was still fairly clean. She also pulled off her own clothing, to a black and blue leotard. "Can I wash these somewhere?"

Ms. Spex pointed toward a sink on the other side of the room, and Javelin filled the sink with water and dumped everything in. There was a knock on the door, and Nurse Spex went to see what it was, opening the door to Warren Peace, her TA.

"Quickly Mr. Peace. No dallying in the hall!" He came in, dropped his backpack in the chair, turning to face Javelin. "There are about ten people who I think might be willing to pay money to find out what's going on in here outside."

"My room is protected against other's powers. They can wait." Ms. Spex snapped.

Javelin chuckled. "Might be a good way to make some money."

There was another knock on the door and Principal Powers came in. "Hello." She turned to Nurse Spex. "I take it these are the girls setting this school on it ear?" She turned to Javelin, hald held out. "My name is Principal Powers. What's yours?"

Javelin shook the water off her hands and shook Principal's in a very damp grip. "Javelin Destro." Principal Power's eyes widened and she took a half step back. Javelin lowered her hand and turned back to the sink. "Yes." She looked down at water and her jeans floating within. "Fireball's daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Took .Banana's advice. The italics is the last paragraph of the last chapter, to avoid confusion. And have new question: What do you think of a girl having powers that are usually stereotyped to men? This is for Amy's sake, so I really do want to know. I hope ya'll enjoy this.**

_Javelin shook the water off her hands and shook Principal's in a very damp grip. "Javelin Destro." Principal Power's eyes widened and she took a half step back. Javelin lowered her hand and turned back to the sink. "Yes." She looked down at water and her jeans floating within. "Fireball's daughter." _

Chapter 4

"How about you tell me what's going on." Principal Powers found a chair as Javelin stuck her hands back in the sink and scrubbed, speaking as she worked. Nurse Spex sat down to take care of paperwork and Warren stayed quiet, filing papers away, and refilling the medical supplies.

"You already know my name. This is Amy." Javelin gestured to Amy, sound asleep on the bed. "Mom knew who her parents were. Never did tell me."

"After Dad went to jail, about ten years ago, we joined a circus. Mom could calm animals and they liked her work. She was lovely." The sincerity in her voice showed and it was plain she loved her mother.

"I have powers of my own. Amy has powers as well."

"Did you use them in the circus?" Principal Powers inquired.

"No. Amy's an acrobat. I was the one they launched out of cannons."

Warren snorted from inside the supply closet, but Javelin continued. "Some men, bad people I think, came one day. They'd found out who Mom was, I don't know how, and they wanted reparations, you might say, from Dad."

There was a visible recoil in Principal Powers as she said this and Javelin looked up sharply. "Before you have the gall to remind me that he was responsible for heinous crimes and I shouldn't behave like I'm related to him, I will say that he has done the best he could for me." Javelin could have undoubtedly said more, but Amy stirred and her eyes blinked open for a moment or two. Javelin hurried to her side and whispered, "Shush, go back to sleep Amy, you're safe." She waited at Amy's side till Amy fell asleep again and walked back to the sink. "The ringmaster let them in. They wanted…something. It's wasn't money. We didn't have any money either, so they just shot her. Came after me. Amy didn't have anywhere else go without me, so she just, came along. They followed us."

"Are they still following you?"

"No." The tone of finality in her voice left no room for asking again. "I assure you, the secret behind your school is still safe. My mom said that you'd take us. I'd like to stay and learn here. And Amy needs it."

Principal Powers sighed. "I agree. I'll bring some enrollment forms with me later. In the meantime, do you have a place to stay?"

"Not yet."

"Well then. I think if we lock up it won't be terrible for you to stay the night here."

"Thank you." She watched as Principal Powers left and sighed, rubbing her forehead with a soapy hand. A clean streak of skin came out and the water trailed down the lines of her face. The rather appalling layer of dirt was so dark, they'd mistaken it for her natural skin color.

"I don't know if I can do this." She told Nurse Spex, suddenly seeming tired and worn.

"Young lady" she replied severely, "You did not nearly kill yourself and this young one to give up. Now it's your turn." She pointed to the table and Javelin left the clothes, climbing obediently onto the table. Having handed her several damp paper towels to clean her face, Nurse began to x-ray her torso, arms and legs. "Well nothing broken, not recently- Child, are you well?" She asked because she'd looked again at Javelin's face, now much cleaner than previously. But…

Javelin smiled, knowing full well why she was startled. "You must've seen worse in your time."

In fact, Ms. Spex had seen worse. But those didn't startle her so much. A gray mark spread from the right side of her neck and disappeared into the high collar of her suit, and an old scar slashed across her eyebrow, perhaps a month or two old, and was a faint white line that dramatically hitched up her left eyebrow up.

After several silent sounds, Ms. Spex found her voice. "Is there more?" She whispered hoarsely. Javelin flipped her hands over to see the palms, where red marks cut across both. "Did you know it's bad to grab door handles of moving vehicles? Or hang onto airplane wings?"

"This," she lightly touched the gray, "Goes down to my hip, and over my shoulder. The skin on the left side is warped." Warren had walked over and she caught him staring at her neck. "It really is skin."

She grabbed his wrist and forced his hand to her neck, where he felt a pulse thumping along inside warm skin. "What happened?" he asked. She looked back down at her hands, flipping them palms down, to tanned brown skin.

"My skin didn't mutate with my powers. It took a couple years for my skin and body to withstand it.' She suddenly smiled widely at Nurse Spex. "I do not feel them anymore, if that is what bothers you." Nurse Spex turned to take care of paper work again as Javelin slid off the table. A bell shrilled noisily in the hallway and Warren grabbed his backpack, leaving quickly and locking the door before he shut it.

"I don't have anyone else coming in for the next hour. There's a shower in the back."

Javelin took the hint and headed in, finding some cheap towels and soap. She took her time, using most of a bar to get herself clean again. When she came back out dressed in some old P.E. clothes, it could now clearly be seen that she was deeply tanned, with reddish brown hair. The short sleeves couldn't completely cover the scar, could be seen when she lifted her arms up to comb back her hair. She smiled immediately when she saw that Amy was awake and speaking quietly to Nurse Spex.

**Cookies to the first person who can tell me Javelin's powers?**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, cookies to ninjalover13, whointheworldwouldbelivethat, Mighty Lion, and .Banana for weighing in on opinions and powers! I always love to hear from readers. Although ninjamusiclover13 wins for being first to guess, and get it right, .Banana was first to suggest the third power that Javelin posseses. **

**The next chapter is a little slow, just hang in there and we'll be along to some action soon. **

_Javelin took the hint and headed in, finding some cheap towels and soap. She took her time, using most of a bar to get herself clean again. When she came back out dressed in some old P.E. clothes, it could now clearly be seen that she was deeply tanned, with reddish brown hair. The short sleeves couldn't completely cover the scar, could be seen when she lifted her arms up to comb back her hair. She smiled immediately when she saw that Amy was awake and speaking quietly to Nurse Spex_.

Chapter 5

"Amy!" Javelin leaped across the small space, landing on the bed that Amy rested. Amy braced against the bounce and weight as Javelin hugged her tightly. "We can stay!" She exclaimed happily. Amy's eyes glowed with a sudden joy. "They said yes?" Javelin nodded furiously. "You can be a hero someday!"

Watching them, Nurse Spex saw that they were very close. But, she supposed, living and fighting together, would do that to them. Amy headed in to take a shower and Javelin stayed out front, wringing out the clothes that had been soaking, and tossing her suit, which she'd thrown on a chair when she saw Amy, in clean hot water. The wet clothes were laid out across most the office to dry. As Javelin sat quietly in a chair, staring into nothing, a low rumble filled the quiet office. Nurse Spex looked up sharply. "What was that?" Javelin touched her stomach guilty. "it's been awhile since the last meal. Two nights ago?"

Nurse Spex sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Miss Javelin? When something is wrong, I need to know about it. You need not be totally self-reliant anymore. The cafeteria is at the end of the second hallway on the right, outside the door. They'll be expecting you."

Javelin headed down the hall, chancing to whistle a bit of a tune. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard, "Hey!" from behind her. Amy was coming around the corner after her. "She said you'd just left for food. I'm starving." As they passed the classrooms, hearing classes and teachers behind them, they stayed silent. Rounding the corner, they found themselves face to face with the shiny cafeteria doors, that offered a fairly clear reflection of them. "Is that what you look like underneath the dirt?" Amy teased, elbowing Javelin. Javelin smiled in return. "I'd forgotten you aren't a dirty blonde." She responded.

It was true. This morning, Amy had been a brown haired girl with vague blonde highlights. Now, with so much dirt scrubbed off herself, she was a wildly curly, pale blond haired girl. Her hair combined with her height at Javelin's shoulder to make her seem younger then she was, but Amy was actually the same age as Javelin. Amy had never been bothered by Javelins scars, and before Amy had gained her powers, Javelin was her protector against everybody. "We look a little different." Javelin glanced back at her reflection and then smiled at Amy. "Hungry is what we is." She responded snarkily, before swinging through the door.

* * *

Amy and Javelin were on their way back to the nurses office when the last bell of the day rang, and students poured out of classes, noise deafening any possible communication. Javelin and Amy were pinned against the wall, when a hand came out of nowhere and pulled them forward, holding onto their forearms. They slipped down the hallway and came face to face with Warren Peace. "Was that you?" Amy asked. She didn't know who he was and her temper had flared.

Warren did not look at them face to face, watching over Amy's head at the crowds, as Javelin stood at the side. "You guys looked like it was fight or flight. I though I should intervene before you wiped out the school."

"Besides," he stopped as another louder wave went past. "Besides," he then continued, still watching the crowds. "Will's hunting for Javelin. Says he wants to fight."

Amy turned, swatting Javelin's arm. "Javvy, what did you do? Have you been picking fights again?" Warren quirked an eyebrow at this nickname and Javelin glared at him before addressing Amy. "He was mean, and I needed to find someone to help you. It's no problem. Yet." She added under her breath.

"How do you know?" Javelin demanded, turning to him again. "How do I know you're not a friend of his?"

Warren shrugged, his face schooled into an emotionless mask. "Friends we most definitely aren't. I saw you and I knew he was behind me somewhere. I didn't want you to get caught unawares." He turned and walked away before she could say anything else, dissapearing into the last people trailing out of school.

"Oooo… Someone got a guy already…" Amy elbowed Javelin again.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, rubbing her side. "Those ribs need meat again before you go sticking that pointy joint everywhere!" They headed back down the hallway towards the nurses office. "Besides," she continued, "I don't have time right now. I need to just graduate and get outta here."

"Oh, like you didn't think he was hot!" Amy knocked her from the side. "And did you see his lips? _Completely_ kissable."

* * *

Ron Wilson, Bus Driver, as he introduced himself, set up two cots in an empty classroom. Javelin and Amy were given the only two keys aside from Nurse Spex to the door, who assured them they'd be plenty safe before she left.

That night, after the last sports practice and night janitors, Amy and Javelin stayed up talking. Javelin was searching the room, looking for hidden bugs, while Amy watched from her cot. "What are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"Do?" Javelin straightened up, watching Amy for a moment. "You and I worked this out, remember?"

In fact, they had. It had kept their minds off hunger and pain when they were flying for so long to talk about the plan. They both wanted to get away from the circus; that they knew. So the plan was to find really cheap living space, a school they could go to, and get jobs. After graduation, Javelin wanted to live a normal life and Amy wanted to be a hero.

"I mean," Amy said exasperatedly, "How are we going to go to school in these?" She gestured at Javelin's clothing and her own. Both were stained, dirty and although the torn jeans look may work well, they were barely holding together anymore.

"I'm going back."

Amy sat bolt right-up now. "You can't! It's too dangerous!" But even as Amy spoke, Javelin was pulling off P.E. clothes, changing back into her leotard, and pulling the face mask up over her head. "They're gone Amy. You don't remember, but they're gone." Amy gasped slightly, but the look that Javelin shot her left no room to ask how.

"Lock the window. I'll be back in the morning." Watching Amy till she climbed into the cot's blankets, she pulled the window open just enough to hoist herself out, and it slammed shut behind her. She turned, already standing in the air, to the cold night.

**I need some help on the progression of what is obviously this story's couple, Warren Peace and Javelin Destro. After reading this chapter, are they moving too fast? Too slow? Side note: Javelin and Amy are not bisexual or lesbian. Think close like sisters. What do you think of Amy? **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Lock the window. I'll be back in the morning." Watching Amy till she climbed into the cot's blankets, she pulled the window open just enough to hoist herself out, and it slammed shut behind her. She turned, already standing in the air, to the cold night._

Chapter 6

It was chilly, but the suit was warm. Despite its tight fit her own body temperature, averaging 115 degrees Fahrenheit, was warm enough that she didn't feel the cold. She had been exhausted earlier, ready to stop and sleep, but a short nap and a square meal had done wonders for her stamina. She hovered for a second, watching the moon rise, and then dove off the side of Sky High. Down through the clouds she fell, till the lights up the town appeared below here. She headed west, moving fast, till she was outside of town and turned north. Here she met the freeway and flew high above it, following the main artery of lights that sped along ahead of her.

Javelin flew on above the freeway, till she was the only living creature on the freeway, and then aimed lower till she could watch the signs. She saw her exit, marked, as she had all the exits to this town, with a black X, burned into the metal. Following the street signs she'd burned as well, now arrows pointing in directions, she reach the outside of a suburb, and walked, sticking to the shadows of the trees, till she reached the end of a street.

Parked in the driveway of an abandoned house was an RV, covered in dust from disuse. She'd parked it here when the men chasing them learned what they were driving. Now they were gone and she was coming back for it.

She knelt down next to the tire, fitting her hands around the rim till she found the notches. With a twist and popping sound, the rim came off, to the keys inside. Replacing the rim, she unlocked the door and climbed in the passenger side.

The inside was to Javelin's eyes, gorgeous. The walls were a faded red and the curtains were old quilts as familiar to Javelin has her own face. The pile of boxes in the very back, about 10 in all, summed up all of Javelin and Amy's combined possessions, along with a very large tarp, covering Javelin's motorcycle. There was a table, a chair that slid around when the RV moved, and two fold-out beds. It sure didn't look like much, but it was home.  
Tears filled her eyes a she stroked the worn material of the seats. From here, she and Amy had listened to her mother tell story after story of her high school years, college life, and the eventual path that led her to Destro. Here, Javelin had sat, watching cities and states fly by as they criss-crossed the continent. The circus was all that Irene had had, ostracized from a life for her husband. Irene was buried in a cemetery, outside of Los Angeles.

The RV started easily enough, loud in the quiet night. She listened for a moment, but didn't hear anyone coming. Reversing back out of the driveway, she began the long ride back to the school.

Stopping twice to refill the tank with what money they had in stash got her to the location she'd picked out. The organization that built Sky High bought the money for the bus ramp and area surrounding it for the buses' storage and to avoid any unwanted onlookers. Her mother had told her that it was mostly abandoned, and perfectly safe. She parked it underneath the edge of surrounding forest just as the sun came over the horizon.

Knowing she didn't have much time, she ran to the back, where two backpacks of clothing and dried food were stored. Slinging both over her back, she ran out to the middle of the area, listening now for the sound of the first bus. Hearing nothing, she jumped into the air, rocketing upward.

To her at least, it was important that others didn't know her powers. That was something her father had taught her, the few times she'd seen him. If every Tom, Dick and Harry didn't know her powers, she had an edge.

The school was still completely empty but for teachers when she landed on the far side, knocking lightly on the window. Amy opened up, holding her good arm out to Javelin for a hand. "Quick. They've knocked twice now." Javelin handed her the purple backpack, holding the blue one on her cot. "Hurry, help me." Amy pulled out a purple shirt that she sniffed tentatively. "How much do we have left?" She asked wistfully, pulling it on and fixing the ruffled edge around the bottom.

"About 4 dollars and some change." Javelin untangled herself from the suit, stuffing it into the bottom of the backpack. "Here." She tossed a steno pad and a pencil to Amy, who caught it with her good hand. "I couldn't find anything but the pads for school supplies. We'll figure it out though."

She winced as she searched the backpack's contents, remembering vaguely the day that Mom had made them pack these. She'd tossed in anything, and that anything had turned out to be a few sets of very dirty clothes, used at the beginning and middle of their running away, with the only clean clothes as an old costume she'd used a few times. With a mental smack in the head and a note to get clean clothes as soon as possible, she pulled it on. Amy raised her eyebrows at the ensemble, but refrained from saying anything.

Javelin was relacing her shoes when she realized that her cot looked exactly the same as it had when she'd left. Jumping on it once to ruffle the blankets and tearing the sheets half off, she laughed at Amy's grimace.

"I don't want them to know that I wasn't here." Javelin explained, stopping to pull a denim jacket over Amy's good arm, draping it to cover her bandages. Amy's arm was still in a sling, and would probably remain so for several weeks. Amy directed Javelin to the one chair, brandishing a brush. "Sit down. I'm fixing your hair." Javelin sat down obediently, long since used to Amy's ways. Amy liked hair, liked fixing others and her own. Today, she just brushed it, lacking a second hand to do the work with. Javelin's hair was dark red, yet another side effect of her abilities. It had been burned once before and grown back that way. Javelin took the brush from her when she was done, brushing out Amy's blonde hair. The brush caught and snagged in the curls, but Amy didn't mind.

"All ready for school?" She asked Javelin, patting down the flyaway's.

"As ready as I'll ever be." They headed out, the door, and Amy locked it behind herself. "We're supposed to go to the gym. We get our classes from there."

**Stupid filler chapters. Man, I hate this! I wish I could give you guys real chapters, some kind of meat worth reading! I've finished chapter 7 and 8 (first fights in there, can't wait till ya'll get to start to see the real use of Javelin's abilities. Yes, she has fire, but this a bit different then naturally perceived. I think you'll like it.) But I don't want to rush ya'll. Quick vote. I have two more chapters I could upload in the next 24 hours. Do you want them now or next week and the week after that? **


	7. Chapter 7

"_All ready for school?" She asked Javelin, patting down the flyaway's._

_"As ready as I'll ever be." They headed out, the door, and Amy locked it behind herself. "We're supposed to go to the gym. We get our classes from there."_

Chapter 7

They wandered into the gym, now devoid of people or decorations. A man was standing in the middle, in the generic P.E. outfit of a baseball cap, jacket and shorts. "Hello. My name is Mr. Boom. You may know me as-"

"Sonic Boom." Amy finished. He blinked once, slightly confused. "Yes. Now I have more important things to do with my morning, so one of you get up here, and show me your power, and I'll decide hero or sidekick."

Amy walked up, balancing nervously on the balls of her feet. "I don't know if this will work." She swallowed hard and with a strange metal on metal sound, collapsed against the floor. Javelin leaped to her side in a second, pulling her upright as she coughed. Metal blades had sprouted from her elbows, that extended down to her wrists, and two extended a foot out from her wrists. "They come out her kneecaps too." Mr. Boom walked over as Amy turned green, tapping the blades tentatively. "What are they?"

"Mom tested her once." Javelin said, "Seems like a cross between iron and titanium." Amy didn't seem to be in any condition to talk, and Javelin picked her up and set her down in front of the trash can, where Amy lost her breakfast and dinner. "She's sick."

Boom made some notes on his clipboard "Okay. And what about you?" he turned his gaze to Javelin, who swallowed once before speaking. "Sidekick. Just put me in sidekick."

"Why?" His voice began to reverberate, and she winced. "I don't want to be a super or a sidekick. Put me in something I can graduate from." Boom raised his eyebrows but did it anyway. "You." He pointed his pen at Javelin. "Walk her down to the nurses office. Then go to 321. Mr. Boy will be expecting you."

"And you," He turned to Amy, who leaned against Javelin now. "When you feel better, go to 114. Mr. Medusa will be expecting you later."

Javelin and Amy left the gym, and Amy lost some of her greenesh tinge as they walked towards the nurses office. "You need more recovery time Amy, you know that. Why did you pretend to be okay this morning?" Amy coughed once before answering. "I wanted to start school." Nurse Spex was just opening her door when they limped up and took Amy in her arms. "I thought you looked a bit out last night. Still getting your sea-legs?" She joked gently. Amy waved goodbye to Javelin, who waited till the door had shut and then turned, heading towards the front of the school again.

She wasn't interested in going to class just yet. She wanted to know more about this school. She was curious about what kind of students would go here. Obviously the super ones, but did they have cliques? Would they like her? She felt a moment of uneasy nervousness. Amy had always been able to make friends. Javelin was shy at times and found the ability to be friendly increasingly hard without Amy nearby. Slipping between a gaggle of students heading in the door, she found herself on the front steps.

Clipping down the steps, she saw Warren's jacket and head in the crowd of students and moved toward it. By the whispers around her, she knew they were talking about her, and their thoughts seemed tangible, of curiosity and wonder and mostly shock.

She ignored them, keeping her eyes on his jacket and bag. "Peace?" She said behind him, tapping his shoulder lightly. He turned and stepped back, opening up a space for her to stand in the group. "Hey-." He cut short as his eyes widened and he took a step back to see her better. "Well…That's one way to make an impression."

The outfit was really horrible, at least for a first day of school impression. Used rarely, only when Irene needed assistance with the animals, it was a tight, sleeveless, black leather turtleneck and tight denim jeans. The shirt left little to the imagination about her curves, and showed off a stomach that was flat as a board from working hard. The knee-high boots that accompanied it were still in the RV, but Javelin's worn black combat boots did the whole image up interestingly. Her gray scars were obvious across her shoulder and her hair, though curly and long, did not cover up the eyebrow.

"Don't ask." She replied, hitching her backpack higher. "Just don't."

"And you would be?" A blond guy asked, readjusting his upside down hat.

"Javelin." She replied.

"And where did the Boomster put you?" At her raised eyebrow and silence, he elaborated. "Hero or Sidekick?"

"Sidekick."

"Well in that case, I'm Zach Attack." A shorter purple and brown haired girl rolled her eyes. "Or just Zach. I'm Magenta. What grade?"

"Um…I tested in last night as a senior."

A sunny redhead came up now, with a book in one hand and a tote bag slung over her shoulder. "This is Layla." Warren said. Layla held out a hand, and Javelin shook it, "Javelin. Pleased to meet you."

Layla's eyes took in the odd outfit and strange girl, and a kind smile appeared on her face. "My name's Layla. You must be new here."

"Check it Layla, she's coming with us!" Zach interrupted.

"Really?" Layla asked. "It's not often we get a senior in Sidekick. More often their powers develop till they can transfer to Hero."

The conversation rotated away to other subjects, leaving Javelin in an uncomfortable silence. When the bell rang, Warren tapped her elbow, "Follow them, it'll be okay. See you at lunch."

**So what do you think? Truly, a terrible outfit to start of your first day of school. The relationship is still in its most infant of stages. Warren feels a need, however slight, to help her. This Warren has evolved into a character that we only saw briefly at the end of the movie. More of him later. If it's possible, he gets hotter. I need advice though. Where should they get jobs? I'm thinking a grocer and maybe a fast food. I don't know. From the bit you've seen of their characters, where should they go?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Javelin silently trailed them to class, and was greeted at the door by Mr. Boy. "Hello! You must be the new student! We always welcome newcomers here in Hero Support." Javelin looked down at the syllabus of required courses. "And apparently not much else." She snorted. "Costume Coordination? Maintaining the Armory? Is this for real?" Mr. Boy turned pink. "It's the curriculum, and my job to teach it."

Javelin shrugged, tucking the syllabus away. "Whatever. I just need to graduate." She sat down in the back row, where the only available seat was, and Mr. Boy finished taking attendance. "Okay guys! Today is one of those days…" He waited for silence as several groaned. "You know it! Assembly Day!" He began passing out labeled bags of parts and pieces to each student, chattering about not cheating and doing their best. Javelin turned to the blond girl next to her. "What's Assembly?"

"An excellent question Miss Destro!" Mr. Boy half-shouted next to her, in his usual exubarent way. He stopped suddenly as the full realization of what he just bellowed sank in, and a look of horror and apology came over his face.

The class suddenly froze, turning to face him simultaneously. Murmurs filled the room and Javelin felt more then saw people sliding away from her. She clenched her fists, staring at the bag labeled in faded ink, "Laser". Don't think, don't think, she repeated to herself, silently.

"Yes, indeed, an excellent question." Mr. Boy continued, embarrassed now. "The goal is to see how quickly you assemble the piece you're holding! Keep in mind that you'll have to do this again as part of your final. Begin!" The class took up their talking, but none of it included Javelin. She pulled out the laser parts, sighed within herself and began to work.

Several hours later, having finished the laser and practiced escaping different restraints, all while not speaking to her classmates, the bell rang for lunch. She stood and left as quickly as she could, following the main crowd.

Javelin felt miserable inside. She'd hoped that they wouldn't know, not at first. But now they knew, and so would the rest of the school. "Why do you look like someone just threw your cat off the edge of school?" Warren fell in step beside her, following the main pack of students to the cafeteria.

"Because this school is lousy." She snapped, grabbing a tray and heading down the line. "It's curriculum is, broken. It's judgement is stupid, and the students are, judemental."

"Welcome to high school." He led the way to a back table. "Amy looks like she's doing fine."

Sure enough, Amy sat in the middle of a large group of girls and guys, laughing and talking easily, though she seemed tired. She caught Javelin eye and mouthed, "You okay?" Javelin shrugged and raised her water in mock salute. Amy got pulled into the conversation again and Javelin turned to Warren. "Why are you being nice to me?" Her voice was taking its sharp edge again, tinged with suspicion.

Warren looked down at his plate, spearing some green beans. "I know how it feels. To be, exiled. People didn't talk to me for the first month. It's our dads they see in us." He looked up at her. "I didn't think you deserved to completely take that."

Layla sat down across from them, pulling out her brown lunch bag. Taking a deep breath, she looked straight into Javelin's eyes.

"I'm so sorry about what happened in class today. I shouldn't have let that happen." She looked down at her sack lunch, fiddling with the top. "I protest all the time against unequal treatment, and I let that happen. She looked back up now, a fierce determination in her eyes. "It won't. Never again." Javelin smiled suddenly, and felt a curious warmth in her chest. "It's okay. But thank you."

The rest of the group came soon after and she was introduced to Ethan, the last member of the group, a nerdy, goofy looking sort. Nothing more was mentioned about the earlier classes, but when they went back to class for Utility Belts, Zach grabbed an extra desk, dragging it closer to their own. Here Javelin was welcomed into them as they reviewed over the fundamentals of what goes into each Utility Belt, and examined theirs for future use. Magenta, who leaned against Javelin and doodled on her steno pad explained this. "Part of becoming 'supers'," She used her fingers as quotation marks and rolled her eyes, "Is making your own Utility Belt, and equipping it. It means no one but you knows where everything is, not even other 'supers'. But 'hero support' uses a generic copy of their heroes." Javelin looked over at Zach, who was holding Magenta's other hand. "Does she always use so many quotation marks, or only about heroes?"

"Only about heroes." Zach kissed Magenta's hand and she threw him a smile before turning back to her drawing, a realistic version of Will with his pants on fire. Javelin chuckled at the sight and even Layla managed a small smile, though she chided Magenta. "We're supposed to be better than that." Magenta shrugged, crumpling up the drawing and lobbing it into the trash can. "Being nice is your job Layla."

"Hasn't Ethan been gone awhile?" Zach asked. Layla turned pale and the group fell silent, craning their necks around to see if he was there. The room was in a general uproar and Mr. Boy was leaning back in his chair, with a newspaper and his afternoon coffee.

"Oh no, not again."

"What?' Javelin asked, but wasn't answered as Layla turned to the others. "Who can go for him?"

Zach and Magenta both shook their heads. "I'm out for dress code." Magenta said.

"Got caught last week." was Zach's response. Layla turned to Javelin. "Can you do us favor?"

"Depends on the favor." She leaned forward, feeling the air of secrecy. "Get a bathroom pass. Go find Ethan? Please?" Javelin blinked, obviously confused. "Oookay… Mr. Boy?" She raised her hand to get his attention. "May I go the bathroom?" At his nod over the newspaper, she left.

Javelin headed down the hall, feeling wary. Something about their behavior suggested that it wasn't completely safe to go 'find Ethan'. This was answered when she heard a bang and turned around to see Ethan slamming into a wall outside the boy's bathroom. "Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down next to him. He seemed unfocused, but his gaze sharpened and a faint "behind you" gave her a warning. A hand yanked her shoulder around and she saw two boys with ugly expressions standing behind her. "Another victim perhaps?" the fat offered snidely.

"Cu-ute." The lanky one sneered, staring at her outfit. With a snarl she grabbed the large boy's arm off her shoulder arm and yanked down. At the same time, she shifted and shot a kick at the lanky one, knocking his head back for a moment. Waves of red light appear, trailed down his hand to where her hand gripped his arm tightly and he started shaking. With a thud, Speed hit the floor, shivering and knocked out cold. "What did you do to him?" Lash shouted. Javelin grabbed his neck and the same began to happen to him, the waves moving towards her hand.

"What you deserve." She growled. She let him go and he crashed onto Speed. She turned to Ethan, who was completely soaked to the skin. "What did they do to you?" She asked, all violence gone as she gave him a hand up.

"What did they do to me? What did you do to them?" Ethan squeaked, staring at their bodies.

"They're not dead, if that's what worries you." She snapped, stalking ahead of him. "Come on, we should get going before they come to."

"So what did you do to them? Should I get the nurse?" She stopped, and he stumbled into her back.

"What I did was suck the heat from their bodies. They'll be fine. Give them 15 minutes and they'll be alright. Would they have gotten the nurse for you? Would they have helped you?" She turned back around. "The enemy is the enemy. Don't forget that."

After school, Javelin and Amy took their bags and boarded the bus. Amy picked a stop and they got off, walking the last few miles to the RV. Amy teared up too as she wandered around, touching everything once or twice. "Does she still run?" She asked, referring to Javelin's bike. "I'll try her later." Javelin said, touching the tarp lightly. "Go ahead and do your homework and sleep. I've got some errands to run." Throwing an oversize patchwork denim jacket over her shoulders, she wandered out into the town, locking the door carefully behind her.

**First day's really lousy right? But it's okay. Our fearless four are with her now. Javelin's gonna make it. So… Any thoughts? I want opinions from everybody! And for those of us who are reading this without logging in (which I do all the time) I accept anonymous reviews to. Just sign your name so I know who it is okay? But I'd like to know, what do you think? Does the story still sound genuine?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um….HI! It's me again. I'm so very sorry about being so very late, but I had summer camps and visits to family and I just didn't have time. But I've been mulling over the story and I like this new twist. I really think you're going to like this….**

**As always, thanks to everyone who's following this shindig. I would've given up long ago without you guys. **

"_Does she still run?" She asked, referring to Javelin's bike. "I'll try her later." Javelin said, touching the tarp lightly. "Go ahead and do your homework and sleep. I've got some errands to run." Throwing an oversize patchwork denim jacket over her shoulders, she wandered out into the town, locking the door carefully behind her._

Chapter 9

She didn't have errands actually. But the RV was reinforced steel with a keypad lock. If Amy wasn't safe there, she didn't know where else. She just walked, until the sky's started growing dark, and headed home. Amy had finished the take home packet already and fallen asleep in the cot. Taking a blanket from the overhead racks, she set the alarm clock and curled into a tight ball in front of the door and soon fell asleep.

The alarm clock woke Amy first, who prodded Javelin with her foot before heading to the bathroom. Javelin blinked a couple times before stretching and coming to full awake. "Good morning sunshine." Amy laughed when she came out and found Javelin digging through the boxes. "Hey." Came the muffled reply from the box. Javelin came up a minute later, holding a clean set of clothes. "We gotta catch the early bus today. I'd forgotten we don't have showers."

"I guess you're right." Amy pulled out an old box of pop tarts from cupboard, looking at the expiration date and gagging. She tossed it in the trashcan and stepped over to the boxes, pulling out her own box of clothes and slitting open the tape with the knife from the kitchen. "No food either, I suppose?" Javelin shook her head. "Everything here is six months or older, without power to the fridge and pretty gross. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry Jav."Amy stood up with her clothes and began folding them into the backpack, emptying the clothes in it onto the cot. "If we go into town tonight, maybe we can find someplace we can wash dishes and earn some food."

"Yeah, probably." They stepped outside to the first bit of light in the sky. "Ready?" Amy asked. Javelin slung a backpack over each shoulder, and Amy stepped up onto her boots, and grabbed a hold of Javelin's thick belt. "Going up." Javelin smiled as they shot into the air, through the cold clouds. They landed on the school, quickly adjusting this time to the rotation.

Nurse Spex was already in and allowed them both to take showers. She also had a handy box of snacks for emergencies. Amy waved goodbye and headed outside to meet up with some of her new friends. Javelin headed to Mr. Boy's classroom. He wasn't there yet, but Layla, Ethan, Zach and Magenta had arrived. They were sitting in a circle on the floor, chatting quietly. She came up, crunching on the breakfast bar Nurse had given her. "I want to talk to ya'll." She stated, kneeling down next to them. They feel silent at her announcement, and Layla spoke up. "What do you want to know? We thought you'd be asking."

"Tell me what the heck is going on at this school. I don't even know what to start with. It just feels, wrong." She looked up to Layla, crumpling the wrapper and stuffing it in her pocket. "Tell me everything."

"Our freshman year, Will was a sidekick. Just like us. But like a lot of kids, he gained powers, or they evolved somehow and he transferred to Hero. He's been trying so hard for us, but he's one against a hundred to make changes. He wants to do away with Hero Support. Let us all get the right training. But faculty's too set in their ways and the students…Well, if you were on top of the chain and someone wanted to make everyone else your equal, you'd object too, right? So Will pacifies them, goes along with their stupidity while he works on stopping the bullying, and getting some heroes and lots of Hero Support to help him sign petitions and letters to the Advanced Peoples Education Board. It's a slow battle. I know it's hard to believe that he's not mean from what you've probably seen of him. Think of him as a double agent, a man on the inside. And as for the bullying…We all stop it as we can, the difference being that we get reported and Will won't. They don't dare turn him in because of his parents. That why we asked you to do get Ethan this time. If we get reported more than once a week Mr. Boy has to give us detention. "

"You're not with him anymore." Javelin stated. Layla looked up, sad now. "How did you know we were together in the first place?"

"Your notebook." Javelin pointed to the prom pictures from freshman year.

"That was a hard part about him being that double agent. He couldn't date a girl in Hero Support, and get in with the powers that be." Ethan squeezed Layla's shoulder gently as two tears dripped off her nose. "I broke up with him for the last time awhile ago. I had to tell him that until he got this game figured out and we settled it, or graduated, I wasn't going to be his 'whore' in the eyes of this school. I couldn't do it." She wiped her eyes and looked up at Javelin. "What about you? What brings you here?"

"My parents are, were, supers. But my dad's in prison."

"Who's your dad? I didn't recognize the name yesterday." Zach interrupted. "Zach!" Magenta swatted his arm.

"No. It's okay." Knowing that they'd either hate her forever or be her friends, she looked up, hands fisted in her lap. "Fireball." She waited a moment as that sank in. "Man responsible for the Chicago fires? The Caspian Oil Spill? Was caught by Jetstream in 1998?"

"Currently serving time in the High Defense Prison, location, 'unknown'.", came a voice from behind Javelin.

Warren was standing behind them, close enough that his legs ran into Javelin's hunched-over back, where she now sat cross-legged. "You'd be surprised how many kids here are kids of villains. The GSA likes to keep the kids close and away from the 'evil influence'.

"The GSA being?"

Ethan supplied an answer. "The Gifted Society Association. People that formed this school." Warren turned to Layla, his forehead furrowing down.

"Will was outside. His 'buddies' Rock and Spitwad are bragging about how they're gonna roll everybody." They fell silent at this, and before Javelin could ask, Magenta jumped in. "We should add that Warren and Will have different ideas about how to change people. Will wants to do it peacefully. Warren just wants to break faces."

Warren snorted. "I wanna take em tomorrow. Before they can hurt too many kids." Ethan looked up, concerned. "We tried that last year. Remember? You were knocked out for the rest of the day and Zach needed twelve stitches!"

Javelin turned to Zach who cocked his head back to where she could see the white scar high on his neck. She turned back as Layla watched Warren. "I could…If it was absolutely necessary." Warren smiled at his longtime friend. "Layla. We both know you don't like to waste your abilities. I'll find someone else."

"This is a good cause."Javelin interrupted. "They want to hurt people!" She turned to Zach. "What are their powers?"

It was Ethan who answered. "Rock is actually Larry. He becomes this big rock…thing. Super strength, he's pretty fast on his feet and has a reach like you would never believe."

Magenta interruputed. "Spitwad… he's just weird. Acid spit. He can melt the floor or walls in a minute, so long as he has saliva."

"Hm…He must be terrible to make out with." Javelin responded. Magenta fell against Zach's side, laughing hard. "I'd never thought of that!" Javelin craned her head back to Warren. "I'm going with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**So we're getting to the fight scene, but I didn't want to make the chapter ridiculously long, okay? I need to know what ya'll are thinking! Is her character to independent? **

_"I'm coming with you."_

Chapter 10

Javelin headed through the rest of the day in shock, dazedly wondering what the blazes she had done. Volunteered to fight? What kind of person volunteered to get their butt handed to them? Well obviously, she thought, mentally flicking herself in the head, she did. Despite her best efforts, she was excited. She may not loved fighting, but she was good at it. Her Dad, whenever she used to visit, would stuff as much information, verbally and by showing her using stuck figures, into her brain, and strict instructions to practice. There were times she'd thought her dad had dropped off the deep end, but with the way her life had turned out, she was grateful for it.

Now, as she sat down to lunch, she leaned back against the wall and observed them with cool eyes. Larry didn't look like much, but if Ethan was right, his current size was much smaller than his powered size. Spitwad…he was a football player, but his only power was spit. Just how far or what that spit could do was up for debate until she could get on the ground with them. Warren sat down across from her, kicking her leg to get her out of her reverie. "Yo. I put us down for tomorrow. A couple of midgety eager-beaver freshman signed up ahead of us though. It's going to be a slaughter."

Javelin sighed down in her chest, and picked up the sandwich she'd bought. "What do you think is gonna happen?"

"I don't know. It depends on you." She caught his gaze when he said it, eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"No one here knows your powers. You're the wild card." She chewed through several more bites of sandwich. "Amy won't be happy."

"And why is that?" Warren asked wryly.

"She doesn't like me to fight. She has a pretty good reason too."

"Does it have something to do with how you got here?"

"Yeah. It has everything to do with that." She became silent again and Warren seemed to understand that was everything he was going to get out of her. Spitwad came over at the same time as the rest of the group showed up. Layla held out a hand to stop them from sitting, as Spitwad clapped a hand on Warren's shoulder. "Hey. I hear you and the little lady are signed up for tomorrow." He turned to Javelin, winking rakishly.

"Be careful. I hear that if you kiss him too long he starts…smoking." Javelin raised an eyebrow, seeing the red blush that tipped Warren's ears and the top of his cheekbones. A flame burst near Warren's shoulder and Spitwad cursed, jumping back a step. "That's a real bummer," she said lazily, swinging her legs over the edge of the bench and standing up. "It hasn't been a problem yet. But I wouldn't talk too much." She trailed her hand past Warren's shoulder and stepped up to Spitwad. "I hear you're lousy about going too far. Acid and all up in there."

He walked away and Javelin sat down next to Warren. "Sorry about that. What was that all about?" Warren glared. "Nothing." Picking up his tray, he left, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he went. "Ooookay… Layla?"

Layla sat down now, and everyone with her, sympathetic eyes following Warren out of the cafeteria. "Just after Anita broke up with Warren, she spread some pretty nasty rumors. That was one of them. That whenever Warren…gets going… he starts smoking."

"You are aware of course that with that one implication, everyone now thinks you're with Warren."

Javelin blushed deeply, burying her face in a sandwich. "And that's not such a bad thing. He's not terrible looking."

Javelin and Warren were suited up and waiting in the locker room. The team before them had headed out just before they'd gone in. The freshmen had looked so green it almost made Warren sick. Javelin didn't saying anything, but closed her eyes, listening to the faint cheers and screams of the students in the gym. "Are you nervous?" He asked.

"I always am." She opened her eyes, and stood as the buzzer sounded in the gym. "Come on. I want to see what I'm up against."

Inside the gym was a slaughter-fest. Spitwad and Larry were just toying with the small students, killing time on the clock. Boom wasn't even paying attention to the fight and read a magazine on his perch.

"Hey, Boom." Warren smacked Boom's leg to get his attention. Boom jumped in his chair, the magazine flying out of his hands. "Geez Peace! You scared me."

"We're up next." Warren leaned against the tower, watching the fight, while Javelin watched the frenzy. The green freshman obviously had little or no powers to speak of. If he had a jumping power, which seemed to be the case from his frantic actions, he was so terrified his powers weren't responding. The other was an elastic, but he spent so much time dodging flying acid that he couldn't do much.

Infuriated, Javelin's mind did a one-eighty. These guys had already taken out ten freshmen, deliberately. And there were so many kids that had signed up for the rest of the day. This was how every kid got P.E. credit! Usually Javelin didn't want to hurt people, but these guys, just made her blood boil. Her eyes lit up in a rather evil way and she carefully, and rather deliberately, began to remove her gear. Hand guards were thrown to the wall, and greaves were unlaced and tossed aside. Picking up her ponytail, she turned to Warren. "Get this thing off me." She gestured to the chest plate clips on her back

He raised his eyebrows, but did it. She let it fall and turned to the gym floor, where the buzzer sounded and the citizen met a splintery death. The freshmen slowly limped off the court and Javelin turned to Spitwad and Rock, who smirked at the far end of the court. She stepped forward, pointing down the long court to Rock. The gym fell silent as she pointed, and Rock's grin faded a little. "You." Although she was low, it echoed in the silence. "Are mine."

As she spoke, her left leg slipped back and she settled into a stance, hands curved into claws. Warren still stood straight behind her, but the rage was no less visible.


	11. Chapter 11

**And here it is! The fight scene that I nearly bled for! Does it sound genuine? Can you really see it? I've never done fight scenes before. Help me! **

Chapter 11

The whistle sounded and the citizen began its descent. Rock transformed up, bellowing an angry roar as he punched the ground, sending a ripple of wood at them. Warren leaped forward, diving over the wave and tackling Spitwad, sending them both flying. As the Rock approached, just behind the wave, Javelin stepped up, balancing on the wave, ripping a board up from the ground and shoving it into a space between his hip and pelvis. He roared in pain, hitting the ground as his left leg went numb. His wild swing clipped her face, knocking her off the wave. She picked herself up, kneeling down next to his head. "This won't hurt much." She whispered. She grabbed his head, and a red wave shot from his feet to his head. When the neon picture that burned into the crowd's retinas had faded, Javelin was sitting on top of an untransformed Rock, now looking very much like Larry.

She jumped to her feet, looking towards where Warren and Spitwad wrestled. They looked like they were still evenly matched, and she turned to the citizen instead. Praying to land right, she jumped and gripped frantically for the rope. She slid a foot before she got a good grip and started climbing. When she had almost reached the winch at the top, she made a slip-knot, gripping it one hand. Hanging one handed, she grabbed the rope a little lower and cut it loose with a slash of fire. She swung the citizen back and forth until it got enough momentum and threw it into Coach Boom's lap on his stand. She turned her focus to Spitwad and waved her hand at Warren to get his attention. Still holding the slip-knot, she pushed her legs out, gaining speed and momentum with each swing. When she reached the highest point, she let go, and crashed down into Spitwad as the buzzer sounded.

Javelin climbed off Spitwad, breathing hard. Her face felt a little off, but not much. Warren had several spots that she knew would bruise later. "Let's go." A few heroes came to haul away Larry and Spitwad and Warren and Javelin walked away towards the locker room. "Where are you going?" Coach Boom asked. "There's still four more matches before lunch."

"We abdicate." Warren said flatly. "Like always."

Javelin didn't realize how bad her face was until she pulled off her P.E. shirt and the area that swiped over her face was streaked with blood. Yanking her t-shirt over her head, she found the nearest mirror. There was a bleeding cut above her eye and a brilliant purple and green shiner was quickly growing. Cursing herself for not paying closer attention, she yanked on jeans and threw her backpack over her shoulder.

She almost ran into Warren outside the door. "That looks nice." He gestured to her face. "Thank you. You look smashing yourself." He gingerly touched his eye and winced in pain. "Shall we head to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah. I don't know if they'll give us raw meat for these." She fell in step beside him.

"Actually," a small chuckle escaped him. "I meant to get lunch."

"Amy's going to kill me." She said ruefully. Warren laughed. "Amy? She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"She never liked me fighting. It worries her to no end."

"But you're okay right?

"Yeah. It'll fade in a few hours, but she'll be looking for meat to put on it and ranting about my rough housing. It's how she cares." Having reached an empty cafeteria, they grabbed trays and worked through the line.

"Or…" Warren trailed off. "Come hang out with me."

"What?" Javelin turned to look at his face where the slight smile still remained.

"You said it fades fast right? Well I have Amy in my next class, Science. I'll let her know you're hanging out with me after school and she won't ever see your eye."

"What do we do for, I dunno, about four hours?"

His eyes lit up with another smile. "I know the best burger joint in the state. The owner likes me, we can homework there."

Praying for only a millisecond that she didn't want to screw this up, she responded. "I'd like that." She smiled shyly, a blush rushing up her cheeks. "It's a date." She spun and dashed out the door before he could say something else.

* * *

Warren's offer to avoid Amy was fruitless anyway. She accosted Javelin outside where she sat, legs swinging off the edge of the school. "Get yourself over here!" was the shriek that interrupted Javelin's thoughts. She twisted and saw Amy standing several feet away. "I'm not going over there. Get over here." Javelin shrugged and got up, coming to stand in front of her. "Here." Amy handed her a squished up chunk of ground up beef. "It'll help." Javelin smiled, and pressed it into the bruise next to her eye. "You didn't have to do it." Amy sounded sad.

"I did actually. Warren needed someone to go with him as a sidekick. They wanted to hurt people."

"Besides," She wrapped Amy into a one-armed hug. "Warren offered to show me the best burgers in the state. He was gonna tell you in Science so you didn't see me until it was gone."

Amy sighed approvingly. "Mhm…So I'll take the bus home and see you later?"

"Do you mind?" Javelin asked guiltily. "I mean, I if you want me to be at home I don't mind."

"It's cool. Actually I have a date for this weekend. To the movies."

"Amy!" Javelin backed up to see the wide smile sneaking across Amy's face. "Now you tell me?"

"I just found out last period." Amy laughed as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. "I'll walk you to class."Javelin offered. She tossed the meat in a trashcan, wiping the juice off her face with a napkin Amy handed her. "So… how was it?" She asked.

"I thought you didn't approve."Javelin said sarcastically.

"I don't. But you love it. So how was it?"

"Fast. I used your old Clock Twist with the dummy."

"It's a good trick."

They kept up conversation until Javelin dropped her off at Medulla's and continued on to Mr. Boy's.


End file.
